The Executioner
by IrisTheFlower
Summary: His two adversaries await their sentence. The two once most praised in the kingdom; the two who quickly lost their standing. The neglect of their people and their unmerited reign briskly reached the minds of their people. The monarchs of Diamonds are put on trial and Emil, the prosecutor, wants them dead. Cardverse! Diamond centered. Oneshot.


He's called the executioner. The man, Emil, who sent many to their demise and deaths, someone with power more than the royalty could possibly handle. Many say he's a legend, a god perhaps. Yet others see him as an evil entity, a person with such vile thoughts and power that he quickly obtained. But a prosecutor can be seen both ways, either good or bad.

A man raised from the cold town at the very north of the Kingdom of Diamonds, where no one dared go unless they wanted to perish within the snow and ice; the town where many accidents occurred, including the abhorrent death of his brother, Børre. His death was where Emil truly sought to gain power and to avenge his brother.

He's the rise of the revolution, determined and full of wrath.

He who opposes him shall fall, swift and spitefully.

* * *

His two adversaries await their sentence. The two once most praised in the kingdom; the two who quickly lost their standing. The neglect of their people and their unmerited reign briskly reached the minds of their people.

He waits in the courtroom, occasionally glancing at the defense; a former acquaintance, a friend maybe. Angelique, a loyalist, keeps herself collected. He can read Angelique like a book, she's frightened. He couldn't agree with her more. Emil exhales both afraid and relieved, yet he remains confident. A war was about to end, all they needed was the sentence.

He glances at the two accused, quietly whispering to each other.

After ending many lives that opposed him, he finally put the King and Queen of Diamonds on trial. The Queen, Elise Bonnefoy, was a fair-minded queen, a descendant of the prominent Edelstein family in fact. They called her 'The Gentle Queen', her acts kind and praiseful, and her appearance small and nimble.

_How could anyone accuse her of such a thing? _

Emil would reply with, 'She's the mother of the kingdom, her people rely on her. She does _nothing_ for them. Many mining accidents occurred which resulted in many innocent, hard-working lives perish.' He would prove to many on documents she signed that held promises to help the people when they were in dire need. A shameful neglect of the people yet the loyalists still dare call her 'The Gentle Queen.'

However, he loathed the king more than the queen; the man who naturally gained the throne, through a former, honorable king. The present king, Francis, had a promising start. Many believed in him after his father's admirable reign. Francis quickly brought down his own downfall. _'Why?'_ many would ask. Emil would clench his fists and reply, "He represents the people. A king is supposed to maintain and keep peace within the kingdom. He brought the people into poverty. How? He kept on giving money to Spades for their useless war against Clubs. He brought famine, disease, and poverty to the people which brought death to many." Yet loyalists, most of them nobility, still praise him and his queen.

Emil's enraged, his brother being one of many of the fallen. His brother miraculously survived the impact of a mining accident but suffered the agonizing respiratory failures. The 'Gentle' Queen did not do her promised, caring acts of aid, nor did the king provide them. Neither of them sent aid.

Today he wanted to see them fall. He wanted to bring justice to the people.

The courtroom doors open suddenly after an hour, a long decision during this time of revolution. The judges line themselves and stand. Everyone in the courtroom stands.

"Everyone may be seated, except for the accused." The King and Queen are the only ones standing. Emil can see Elise tremble, yet Francis stands tall and confident. Emil quickly glances at Angelique, massaging her hands to keep herself collected. Emil swallows heavily. The sentence not only affects the accused, but the defense and prosecution as well. If the accused were proven not guilty, the prosecution would be executed. If proven guilty, the defense would be executed.

'I'm the executioner. I never fail.' Emil keeps of reassuring himself.

One of the judges clears his throat, "After an hour discussion, we have come to our conclusion. We will announce the defendants' sentences one by one." The judge pauses. "Queen Elise Bonnefoy is found not guilty, she shall suffer no charges."

Emil's heart begins to throb. There's no way she could be innocent _and_ not have any charges against her.

There's a long pause in the court. The judge shuffles his papers and speaks the final sentence, "King Francis Bonnefoy is found guilty and is to be executed by guillotine in twenty-four hours."

He darts his sight to Angelique, who's just as shocked as he is. They're both spared. He doesn't know how to feel, he brought the end to his enemy but not to the other. He looks at them, Elise is in tears and Francis shocked as he is being handcuffed by the officers.

He isn't satisfied.

His one goal, his one promise to his brother failed partially.

The Gentle Queen shall fall.

* * *

A/N:

_*Emil (Prosecutor) –Iceland_

_*Angelique (Defense) – Seychelles_

_*Elise (Queen of Diamonds)– Liechtenstein_

_*Francis (King of Diamonds) – France_

Uh hello. I've been on tumblr mostly and to those who follow me there I've been talking about my cardverse au(or should I say crapverse) for the longest time and I will not shut up about it. For those who know, Emil (prosecutor) puts Elise and Francis on trial and Francis gets executed. Angelique just so happens to be the defense. I want to write this whole story out but I'm afraid I'll never finish it. My tumblr is taiwansflowers if any of you were confused. But yeah just wanted to post something to let you guys know I'm alive!


End file.
